Hinata Matsuo
Hinata Banteki, nee Matsuo, 20, Captain of Squad Thirteen. Older sister to Pi Matsuo. Appearance Hinata is 5'4" (although she tells everyone she's 5'5") and around 113 pounds. She has a lean, muscular frame, pale skin, amber eyes, and long, red hair. When she was little, she was struck by lightning, leaving her with an elaborate, reddish-pink scar that branches from the left side of her face down to her left leg. This scar brought her a lot of unwanted attention growing up, and she was frequently subjected to cruel taunts from local children. She usually covered it with a cream given to her by 12th to avoid being stared at. Recently, though, since her marriage to Higosha, she's stopped covering it up, though the bright pink scar sometimes attracts a lot of unwanted attention. She wears the traditional Captain's haori with a crimson hem and sleeves cuffed near her shoulders. She also ties it at her waist with a red sash. She can typically be seen barefoot, though her wawarji are stashed in her impossible bag (which, like the TARDIS, is smaller on the outside and can store an infinite amount of things). Biography Hinata Matsuo was found in a field by her family's home seventeen years ago by her adopted mother, who brought the three-year-old home to what she came to call her family. She grew up with two older brothers as well who were also adopted by the couple. She had always been able to hear her zanpakuto's spirit, Tamotsu Sora, a wind and lightning zanpakuto, and would often sneak out of her home late at night during storms to hear him better. One night, her mother followed her out during a particularly nasty storm when Hinata was four. Unfortunately, her mother, already sickly, came down with a mysterious illness and soon passed away. Hinata had always blamed herself for her mother's death, even though her father and brothers did not. She grew up sparring with her brothers in physical brawls for fun, and eventually grew to become a better fighter than the both of them (much to their chagrin), later contributing to her skills in hakuda at the Academy and as a Shinigami. Hinata was recruited to Squad Thirteen as a fifth seat six months ago by then-Captain Jushiro Ukitake and his Lieutenant Bveress. At this point, both her brothers and her father had disappeared from their home while she was away, leaving behind everything. Lieutenant Bveress was there when she found the small home empty, having volunteered to accompany her on her visit home. It was after that day that he took up the role of Hinata's mentor and close friend, treating her as he would his own daughter. The two continued to grow incredibly close, becoming almost inseparable when in the Squad Thirteen barracks. After Captain Ukitake's retirement and Bveress' promotion to Captain, he chose Hinata as his Lieutenant. During her initiation week at Squad Thirteen, she came across the Lieutenant of Squad Eleven, Oreki Tadakuni, sparring with the then-third seat Higosha Banteki. She officially met Higosha a few months later, and are now currently engaged. The two of them eventually discovered that they not only grew up in the same town (albeit over a hundred years apart) but also in the same house as well. She is currently the only individual who is able to bring him back to his senses when his alternate personality takes over. Hinata later became the Captain of Squad Thirteen after Captain Bveress betrayed Soul Society, stabbing her in the stomach on the day of his execution before making his escape. Devastated, Hinata fled to the World of the Living a few days later to let out her rage and anguish, coming across the Grey Man during that time. The Grey Man, for some unknown reason, pushed her into achieving her bankai before disappearing. Powers and Abilities Her zanpakuto, Tamotsu Sora (Protective Sky), rests at her side at all times in the form of a katana. Shikai Her shikai has two releases. * Release One: Arashi (Arise), Tamotsu Sora: This release increases her speed, harnessing the power of lightning into her sword. This increase in speed also comes with a slight increase in strength, but the primary objective of this release would be speed for an effective defense. In this release, as with the second, she becomes more susceptible to damage caused by kido, since the power obtained comes at the cost of her Reishi. She is able to shoot out bolts of lightning from her katana in this release. Speed at 25 Hoho, 65 Reishi, 25 EKL lightning. * Release Two: She also has a technique called Tsutsumiraku (envelope) (engulf) that creates immense cloud cover shielding her from my enemies, with a fog so thick it both cannot be pushed back by reiatsu alone while also hiding hers from her opponent. This allows her to attack from the shadows, virtually undetectable. Single bolts of lightning could also be charged to strike at her opponent from a single location anywhere within this fog, the water particles from the fog itself reacting with the lightning, increasing its potency to cause greater damage. 27 EKL for lightning, 40 EKL for fog. Bankai Kaze, watashi no tatedearu (Wind, be my shield) Raitoningu, watashi no ken (Lightning, be my sword) Her zanpakuto's blade changes from dark grey to black, and her hair from red to black. Her shikai abilities become enhanced, increasing her speed and strength. Additionally, when she strikes at her opponent, if she happens to cut him, she sends a wave of electricity through his body, causing pain and temporary weakness. Additionally, if she strikes at the ground, she sends a rush of wind and lightning bolts toward her opponent, though this increases her vulnerability to attack. 37 Hoho, 53 RYO, 50 EKL for lightning. An extension of her Tsutsumiraku technique utilizes natural lightning rather than kido-based electricity in executing her attacks. Additionally, rather than shooting singlular bolts of lightning from one location, in bankai, she is able to fire multiple bolts of lightning from several different locations. EKL 80 for clouds, 54 for Lightning. Her final ability, Genkakumeimu (hallucination fog light), utilizes the moisture within the air to create a room of fog around the opponent(s), the liquid within it acting as mirrors, reflecting and changing the battle field into whatever terrain she wishes it. This is meant to confuse and hinder the opponent, as she is able to change the location of perceived objects within the fog to trip up whomever is caught within Genkakumeimu. EKL 66 for confusion. Stats (350) *Attack: 65 *Defense: 75 *Reiatsu: 80 *Reiryoku: 60 *Speed: 70 Shikai: (370) * Attack: 69 * Defense: 79 * Reiatsu: 84 * Reiryoku: 64 * Speed: 74 Bankai (390) Attack: 73 Defense: 83 Reiatsu: 88 Reiryoku: 68 Speed: 78 Skills (40) ** Zanjutsu: 15 ** Hakuda: 12 ** Hoho: 12 ** Kido: 1 Boost: Reiryoku Perk